1. Field of Invention
Embodiment of the present invention are directed to imaging systems and methods, and more particularly to imaging systems and methods capable of addressing the needs of persons with at least some degree of visual impairment.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Many people suffer from vision impairments or some degree of vision loss. With an aging population, the number of people with at least some form of age related vision loss or impairment continues to grow. Industrial accidents, hereditary conditions, and diseases such as diabetes result in degrees of vision loss or impairment that can afflict younger populations as well.
Viewing text documents and other images or objects is a constant challenge for people with visual impairments. Even people with a relatively minor degree of visual impairment may have difficulty viewing particular details of images of certain styles, shapes or sizes. Further, small font sizes or minute details of objects may be difficult to perceive even for people with normal vision.